best_tv_showsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ed, Edd n Eddy
Ed, Edd n Eddy is a Canadian-American TV series that aired on Cartoon Network from 1999 to 2009. Plot The show revolves around three boys who all share the name "Edward" who don't get any allowance from their parents so they can't buy Jawbreakers, their favorite candy. Because of that, they spend most of their time coming up with scams to get money from their neighbors, which in turn makes them the most unpopular kids in town. Why It Rocks #Its animation is fluid. #A catchy theme song. #Effective use of exaggerated sound effects and frequent use of jazz instruments. This along with the good voice acting spawned a meme called "scene from movie/TV show here but with Ed, Edd n Eddy sound effects". #It mirrors the realistic problems that preteens go through while growing up. #The voice acting is good. #Good humor. #The Kanker Sisters are seriously creepy antagonists. #Tons of moments that make it physically impossible to watch without laughing! #One of the few Cartoon Network shows that has no toilet humor. #Other memorable and likable characters, such as Rolf, Nazz, and Jonny and Plank. #Amazing use of slapstick. #Many quotable and funny lines, especially from Ed. #It was the longest running Cartoon Network show at the time, running for almost 11 years. #The movie Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show was a nice conclusion to the series. Bad Qualities #Season 6 was a bit unnecessary, as it only had one episode (two if you count the segments). #The show never properly used a character outside of the main cast until the series finale, Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show. #The character designs haven't aged well. #A few bad episodes, most notably If it Smells Like an Ed, Cleanliness Is Next To The Edness, Sorry, Wrong Ed, Your Ed Here and Smile For The Ed, from the later seasons. #Sarah and Kevin are very unlikable characters that rarely get comeuppance. #While being seriously creepy antagonists, the Kanker Sisters also serve as Villain Sues who almost always get away with the horrible things they do to the Eds. This only happened sparingly in Seasons 1-4, but increased to ungodly levels in Season 5. #Some gross-out humor. #Season 5 is often considered the weakest season due to the episodes taking place at school whereas the older season took place on Summer vacation which some people find was the appeal of the show. #After spending Seasons 1 and 2 as an occasional ally of the Eds, Jonny 2x4 became an annoying loudmouth goofball and saboteur who can't act or function without Plank's input and presence in Seasons 3-6. Trivia *The character of Rolf was loosely based on the show's creator, Danny Antonucci. *Paul Boyd, who animated the famous title sequence, was shot and killed by a police officer in 2007. *The plot of the Season 4 episode Here's Mud In Your Ed was inspired by an idea from Kit Topp, the creator of a popular Ed, Edd n Eddy fansite. *Danny Antonucci was good friends with the creator behind The Ren & Stimpy Show, John Kricfalusi. Category:1990s program Category:2000's Programs Category:Cartoons Category:Cartoon Network Category:American Shows Category:Internet Memes Category:Traditional animation shows Category:Canadian Shows Category:Animation Category:Slapstick shows Category:Controversial Shows Category:Shows That Went Downhill